


Walking on Sunshine

by Demenior, neinlives



Series: Cuddle House [9]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, all smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neinlives/pseuds/neinlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of times Jake kissed everyone plus what the girls do on their sleepovers. (Set during the war) Following the progression of the OT6 from before, at the start, and when they're comfortable with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jake/Marco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-OT6
> 
> Marco is practising a Frolis Maneuver (how Ax made his human morph) but made his female.

Marco shouted as Jake grabbed him under the thighs- his nice thick female thighs that led to some really rocking lady hips- and lifted him up onto the bed and pinned him on his back. Marco had never actually thought about it but Jake was a big, solid dude. And it was doing something to Marcos insides that was really really awesome.

Marco also didn't have a lot of experience and he was sure he and Jake sucked at kissing (right now- but that's what practice- this- was for) but it was also super super awesome and-

"Oh my god I didn't know this was a thing but this is totally a thing this is my thing" Marco breathed out, taking care to be quiet, when Jake sucked on his neck.

Jake pulled off, looking shocked, "Really?" he asked "it's- that's good?"

Oh, shit. Marco wasn't supposed to be legit enjoying this because this was for science. Not boners. But he stayed silent too long and Jake smirked- this stupid half-smile that was all cocky and arrogant and if Marco still had a dick his pants would've gotten really tight.

"Yeah that's good," Marco finally said, "chicks like that. But let's move on- JESUS!"

Jake went back to his neck and Marco scrambled for a hold, getting a good handful and Jakes hair and giving it a hard tug. Jake gasped suddenly and dropped like a rock on top of Marco.

"aHA!" Marco accidentally shouted, "I found your thing!"

Marco hadn't seen Jake blush this hard since they were 6 and got caught trying on Marco's mothers' clothes.

"Marco shut up," Jake growled, glancing at the door. He sat back on his knees, leaving Marco feeling cold and still turned on.

"What are you doing?" Marco asked.

"We're- we're not doing this," Jake said, scrubbing his face with his hands like the old man he was, "what are we doing?"

"Science," Marco said, "also gaining really helpful insights into the female mind so that when we actually do get to this point with legit ladies we'll be sex gods."

Jake made a face, "But... I can't- you're- you're Marco! This is too weird."

Marco jumped up and grabbed Jake. He attempted to push Jake back down, and while his female body was bigger than his male body, he still wasn't enough to push Jake around. So he sat in Jakes lap instead.

"Jake, listen up, we are fighting an alien invasion. Our lives are instant weird. This is not weird, this is a natural progression. Who taught you how to talk to girls?"

"You," Jake admitted.

"Who showed you what ladies look like naked?"

"You," Jake said, obviously remembering their 11-year-old horrified panic when they realized Marco had accidentally grabbed an adult magazine with their comics.

"And who taught you how to pleasure yourself?" Marco grinned, using his full feminine powers to their max to try and be really sexy.

Jake let out a long sigh, "You," suddenly he looked like he'd sucked on a lemon, "Oh my god what are we doing?"

"Now we're going to learn how to please a lady- so let’s get going!"

"It's..." Jake made a face.

"It's not all weird and terrible," Marco rolled his eyes, "the kissing is good, right?"

Jake couldn't help but smile a little, "Yeah, the kissing is nice."

"Then let's keep going with that- and get a little handsy man! I'm uncharted territory! I'm a woman with needs and you need to satisfy m-"

Jake kissed him hard, "Marco," he growled, "be quiet."


	2. Jake/Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Jake discuss where they're at with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 'Party for Two', and makes references to that instalment.

Rachel and Jake haven’t kissed since her birthday when he surprised her in her room. the group has only started dating together and while Jake and Rachel were outed _before_ for cheating on their partners with one another, and they were even forgiven, they still feel guilty for showing any sign of attraction.

Naomi, Steve and Jean are all going to Saddler’s wake. Rachel’s left on babysitting duty, and Jake is being paid by Naomi to stay with her. Tom’s supposed to be there as well, but he took off once Rachel and Jake assured him they’d be fine. Rachel’s skin was still crawling at the thought of the Yeerk in her house.

While Sara and Jordan are watching TV, Rachel is lounging on her bed and Jake’s sitting passively in her desk chair, rocking side to side with his heel as a fulcrum. They’re both pretending like they’re not thinking about the last time they were here alone.

“Is it... should we _not_?” Jake finally asked.

“Would us not touching make everything easier?” Rachel asked, “probably.”

Jake sighed, “Then why is it an issue?”

“Are you attracted to me?” Jake licked his lips, and got up to close Rachel’s door. He sat on the end of her bed, knocking her feet aside.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am,” he admitted.

“Me too,” she said, “and really... you’re the only one who gets me. Right now, especially. The others... they think they know. They can see it, understand it on one level. But you... you _know_.”

“We’re too similar,” Jake smiled, “I get it.”

“I keep thinking I’m over... well, _dealing_ with it. That I can move on,” she ran a hand through her hair, shifting to throw her feet into his lap.

He lightly traced her ankles, afraid to commit to a solid touch, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I did this to you. I should have stayed-”

“Don’t. You couldn’t have,” she snapped, sitting up on her elbows, “or... maybe _you_ could have. Who knows? We can’t change the past.”

Jake wrapped a hand around her leg now, and looked at her face, “I’m sorry.”

Rachel pushed herself into a seated position, using Jake’s shoulder as an anchor, “No. Stop. This is where I’ve been headed; this is where you need to be. We’re at war. We don’t have time to play nice.”

They were leaning into each other’s space again, breathing the same air. Jake glanced between her eyes and her lips.

“I thought we were just saying we weren’t gonna do this anymore,” he said.

“We’re in a six-way, and we aren’t going to be happy if we can’t kiss,” Rachel grinned.

She kissed him, and let him wrap his arms around her to lift her into his lap. They kissed until they were both panting and needed to break for air.

Jake bumped his forehead against hers, “What if I wanna do more than kiss?”

Rachel rolled her eyes, though she was smiling, “When my sisters aren’t likely to come running into my room any second? Sure.”


	3. jake/Tobias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Tobias go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also the first time Jake gets (implied and off-screen) sexual with a boy who is in a boys body.

Tobias met Jake at a fast food place on the opposite end of their town. Better chance that no one would recognize them or even care this way. Jake met him in the back, carrying a bag of his own clothes for Tobias to change into when he morphed human.

They were just slightly too big, but soft with wear and they smelled like Jake.

"C'mon, I'm starving," Jake said, hooking an arm through Tobias' and heading for the front door.

Jake didn't let go of him when they went inside, even though some people were staring. Tobias was terrified about people disliking seeing two boys too close and attacking them. But he liked Jakes steady, warm weight at his side and trusted that Jake could disarm any situation easily. Besides, Tobias wasn't the same little kid that needed saving in the bathroom anymore.

They ordered greasy fries and disappointingly flat burgers and picked a booth near the window. Tobias let his knees touch Jakes' under the table and smiled when Jake smiled at him. At least, he hoped he smiled. Expressions were hard when he forgot what muscles he needed to use.

"What's on your mind?" Jake asked.

Tobias chewed the large amount of fries in his mouth and swallowed, "Uuhh, how much I love salt. And, y'know, trying to remember how to smile."

"You've got a good smile," Jake said.

Tobias gave him what he hoped was a skeptical look.

"I'm serious," Jake said, "I mean, for sure you have an angry stare, but once people work out all the smaller details of your expressions then you do have a really nice smile. It's all in the eyes."

"Now you're buttering me up- what do you want?" Tobias took a bite of his burger, trying to keep it small so he could savor the taste.

"You're doing okay, right? In the field?" Jake asked.

Tobias shrugged, "Yeah, I'm still alive. It's all good."

Jake reached out, openly breaching the space between them and put his hand over Tobias'. The hair on the back of Tobias' neck stood up and his toes curled. People were definitely watching them now.

"If you need it my house is always open. Or anyone else, we can make it work, okay?" Jake said, squeezing lightly.

Tobias was too focused on Jakes hand on his, and he slowly rolled his wrist so that their hands were palm to palm. And he threaded his fingers between Jakes, and just held on.

"Yeah," Tobias said, and then felt his face stretch as he smiled, "yeah okay. I'm good, but yeah. Yeah."

Jake didn't pull his hand away. Tobias heard a few choice words in their direction but he enjoyed his food and the fact that Jake was touching him in public.

"Are you free for a movie?" Jake asked afterwards, in the alley so Tobias could demorph "I mean, it's kind of a sad date if we don't do dinner and a movie."

"One condition," Tobias said.

Jake perked up, "What?"

"Marco was saying you're a good kisser," Tobias said, suddenly losing his confidence, "I, uh, I want an example."

Jake was on him in an instant, pushing Tobias back against the wall. Tobias resisted the urge to flap his arms in alarm and instead dug his fingers into Jake's shoulders. Between Rachel and Marco, Tobias wasn't sure who Jake would kiss more like. It was a strange combination of both, and At the same time, unlike either at all. He kissed with all of his attention and focus, making Tobias feel open and vulnerable and yet he wanted _more_.

"No," Tobias gasped after a moment.

Jake pulled away, looking confused and frustrated.

"No movie," Tobias said, "I- I want... you. I want _you_ , please?"

"You mean..." Jake whispered, "my parents are home, and Tom-"

"Blanket stashed in my field," Tobias grinned, "Rachel's sisters don't believe in knocking. We had to plan ahead."

"Oh, okay, okay," Jake let out a nervous laugh, "what do we need?"

"Nothing," Tobias said, "right now, we can just fool around."

"Okay," Jake kissed him again, pulled back to take a deep breath, "I trust you. Let’s go."


	4. Jake/Ax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ax likes to do the kissing. The human kissing.

{Prince Jake I have a favor to ask,} Ax said. He was tinkering with his satellite contraption that allowed him to apparently get every channel on TV available to the area.

Jake looked up from the yo-yo he had been practicing with, "What's up?"

{Since I have been to earth I have experienced many human customs, and this includes human courting. I have kissed Cassie and Rachel, and Tobias and Marco. But now as we are all in intimate human relations with one another, I have yet to kiss you.}

"Oh," Jake said. He felt a little nervous. Kissing Marco had been a little weird since they'd only been practicing before, and Tobias had been a little weirder cause Jake honestly thought of Tobias as a hawk nowadays (and felt conflicted about it). But Ax was an alien.

"How do Andalites kiss?" Jake asked.

Ax smiled with his eyes but began to morph human, {The closest equivalent to kissing Andalites have would be touching one another’s' faces with our palms. It is a very intimate gesture in my culture. But I was thinking more along the lines of human kissing,} he finished his morph, "I am quite fond of it."

{It's true,} Tobias said from overhead, {Ax-man loves the lip-lock. He and Cassie have been practicing.}

Jake felt a momentary flare of jealousy. He told himself to calm down. They were all dating. It was a little weird still, getting used to it, but it was better this way.

"Cool," Jake said, "let’s do it."

Ax's human morph was a beautiful mix of himself, Marco, Cassie and Rachel and he was still shorter than Jake, but not enough that Jake had to bend very far to kiss him. Jake was rather nervous at how badly Ax was probably going to be at kissing. But...

Ax was surprisingly _good_ at this.

Enough so that Jake could let go of the awkwardness of the situation, forget Tobias watching above them, and just focus on kissing Ax and when he did that thing Rachel liked- _yes_ that was a good sound.

* * *

Tobias watched an eagle and an osprey- flying too close to be normal birds- move towards them.

{Fair warning,} he called, {Jake and Ax are getting a little hot n heavy over here.}

{Did you tell them we're coming?} Rachel asked.

{Not yet,} Tobias said, {are you expecting a show?}

{Naw,} Rachel laughed, {Cassie, how loud do you think Jake would scream if I sat on him?}

{As an eagle? Not much} Cassie said, letting Tobias hear her.

Rachel was angling down into the woods, short of where Jake and Ax were making out on the forest floor.

{What about me as a bear?}


	5. Jake/Cassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Cassie take a roll in the hay. It's cute, okay?

Cassie’s well aware that her parents know she _likes_ Jake. Cassie’s well aware that Jake likes her back and her parents are waiting for when they finally start Dating.

Cassie’s well aware that she’s gotten very good at lying and only letting people see what they need to see. Her parents still think she and Jake are pining over one another. They don’t need to know that Jake and Cassie have been dating for a few months now. And they don’t need to know that Cassie has also just started dating her four other friends.

That part is weird, still, and Cassie is still adjusting to it. But it’s also opened her and Jake up a lot more than she thought they would be, and Cassie _really_ likes that part.

It’s fairly normal for Jake to come and help around the barn when he has some spare time. They’re good at mucking stalls and laying new hay. So good that when Jake rode up on his bike this morning that Cassie’s dad announced he was going to take a break to watch some TV and make a nice lunch for all of them.

The ploy to leave Cassie and Jake alone to flirt and maybe get Jake to ask her out is a little obvious. Cassie doesn’t mind because she and Jake fly through the work and they’ve got one stall left when she gets a terrible idea.

Jake has just emptied the wheelbarrow and he’s sweating through his shirt and has dirt across his face from where he wiped and forgot his hands aren’t clean. Cassie licks her lips and tosses her shovel down. Jake jumps at the clatter it makes.

“Cassie, what?” he asks.

Cassie slides the straps of her overalls off her shoulders and grins at him, “We’re ahead of schedule. Dad won’t be looking for us for a while.”

“Oh,” Jake says, and his eyes are wide.

She pulls him into one of the clean stalls and they make out like the dumb teenagers they are until a hawk flies in and lands on the rafters.

{Just so you guys know, Cassie’s dad just left the house.}


	6. Boys Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco, Tobias and Jake have a boys night sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after they've gotten comfortable dating one another.

Jake and Marco had invited Ax and Tobias over to Marcos for a boys night. Ax had declined, instead wanting to visit the mall with the girls and then see 'girls night' and whatever that entailed (and the kisses). Tobias had a longing for video games and hanging out with people without the high likelihood of discussing his feelings.

Circling over Marcos he could see the TV on in the room, the screen paused mid-game. Jake and Marco had probably stopped to prepare food. Tobias hoped they were going to have pizza. He hadn't tasted pizza in a long time. Quickly he folded his wings and dove through the window, landing neatly on the corner of Marcos desk.

Marco and Jake were on the bed. They were _not_ getting food.

{Am I interrupting?} Tobias asked.

Marco jumped off Jake, surprised, and Jake was bright red from his ears to the waistband of his shorts. Tobias couldn't help but wonder how much of that flush was from him surprising them, and how much was from Marco.

"Hey! Alright party's all here," Marco said, laughing, "who's hungry?" He obviously didn't care for an answer because he stumbled out of the room right away, adjusting his shirt and smoothing down his hair.

"How are you doing?" Jake asked. Tobias hopped off the desk and began to morph.

"Same old, same old," he said once he had a human mouth. The words felt funny, so did his soft lips. He missed his hawk vision already.

Jake smiled, still a little bashful, "Sorry about... we were playing distraction, and-"

Tobias nodded, trying to remember how to smile, and sat down on the bed beside Jake, "It's cool, really. You just got really distracted."

Distracted exactly how Tobias was getting distracted staring at Jake’s wet lips. Jake seemed to noticed he was staring and grinned.

"Marco is going to be a few minutes getting the pizza in the oven," Jake said, "need anything?"

Tobias was tired of people asking how he was doing or how much help he needed. He reached for Jakes hair to anchor himself in the human feeling of warm skin underneath his fingers and pulled Jake’s face closer to his own, "No," Tobias said, "I think I'm good."

 

(extra)

Just a few minutes later Marco came back in and said "Now _this_ is a party. Move over bird-boy, in this house we share."


	7. Bonus Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ax, Cassie and Rachel's sleepover.

It hadn’t been too hard to sneak Ax into Cassie’s house for a girls-night sleepover. All he had to do was adjust his human morph so that it was female, and introduce himself as ‘Amelia’ and Cassie’s mom promised to bake them some cookies while they painted their nails.

Thankfully Cassie’s parents slept early, and as long as the three of them were quiet they wouldn’t come check on them.

Rachel pulled out her list of truths and dares she’d printed off the internet while Cassie wiped nail polish off of Ax’s face.

Truth and Dare, thankfully, wasn’t too difficult to explain to an Andalite though he was shocked at how direct many of the truths were. Unfortunately the game ended quickly, since they knew practically everything about one another- especially all the horrible truths they could possibly ask.

“What do you suppose Prince Jake and the others are doing?” Ax asked. His female morph looked hardly different from his male morph, and was still one of the most beautiful people they’d ever seen.

“Probably making out,” Rachel laughed.

“Do human males often make out at sleepovers?”

Cassie laughed, “Actually, according to the movies, it’s normally the girls who kiss at sleepovers.”

Rachel winked, “Well that’s true for you and me.”

Ax lit up, “But we have not done any kissing! I would like to do the kissing, please.”

Cassie glanced at the magazines she’d bought for them to read through, and by the time she’d turned back Rachel was on her back with Ax kissing her _with intent_.

Rachel also had just eaten the last cookie, but that was probably beside the point.

“Magazines can wait,” Cassie whispered to herself, and joined the other two on the floor.


End file.
